


A Tribute to Clarke Griffin and Another Love with No Epilogue

by marissalyn14



Series: Clexa Drabbles [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marissalyn14/pseuds/marissalyn14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tribute to Clarke Griffin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tribute to Clarke Griffin and Another Love with No Epilogue

Everything that she was, everything she could’ve been, all versions of Lexa were inside of her heart. She was compartmentalized just like Finn was and Wells before him, just like her dad. 

Clarke Griffin’s heart was growing by the day, each part growing larger and smaller to fit all the rest of the people she loved inside of herself. There were so many in fact that they started to flow into her lungs and veins, into her fingertips and knees and the balls of her feet. Clarke Griffin was a young woman full of so much love and hate, so much bravery and strength. She was a young girl who never saw the heights of her love or her battles, only fields of death and the pools of blood that lingered. 

Clarke Griffin was afraid to love, afraid to fight for someone who was more than just a friend. 

She was afraid of Lexa and what she meant to her, what her feelings held and would continue to hold long after she was gone. She was the Commander after all, one that didn’t agree with her people and tried to bring the peace instead of the revenge they wanted. It had been only a matter of time and Clarke saw that, it was why she held her close in bed, why she touched every tattoo as if to memorize it and lock it away for future admiration. It was why she kissed her, why she said the things she did in their last moments together. 

Clarke Griffin was someone of little faith and greater hope. She was a person who was let down time and time again to only try and raise the ones around her. 

Clarke Griffin was so full she was near spilling over. Scars lashed out onto every lick of skin visible and even the non-visible. Scars she would never be able to erase, memories she’ll never be able to burn and wipe from her mind. 

Clarke Griffin was tired, but sleep she could not for she had an entire clan to save, lives to protect, and a love to not avenge.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? Personally everything hurts
> 
> You can find me here: thisismyhalfroomcutie.tumblr.com


End file.
